To Have & To Hold
by Tricki
Summary: He could have fainted watching her walk towards him, walk towards their future. He was glad they decided not to do the whole church affair, this was exactly how they both imagined their wedding. MSR Better than it sounds


AN: Hey all! I've been gone for a while but now I'm back and badder than ever (snorts not!).

I hope you enjoy (and if you do I'm working on some holiday fluff), this is pure Mac/Stella fluff. I was thinking about 'Till Death Do Us Part' and then I just thought I'd write this, so enjoy!

Love you all, Tricki xoxox

Disclaimer: No spoilers and I only own the plot – I think ;o)

He could have fainted watching her walk towards him, walk towards their future. He was glad they decided not to do the whole church affair, this was exactly how they both imagined their wedding: outside on a stunning day with only a few people who were far enough back (within reason) to not interfere.

There had been many logical thought processes that led to the wedding they were having now. Stella's first thought was having bare feet but then she saw a pair of white shoes that she absolutely fell in love with, so that idea went out the window. They both wanted it to be in a garden or park, their first thought was Central Park but there were too many people there all the time and neither of them really wanted to be a public display, so they looked around and found the perfect place just out of town. When they first saw it they knew it was perfect, they didn't even look around before they decided. They also had to get green carpet for the aisle because grass stains were never good, especially on white shoes.

They had decided not to have a rehearsal because they wanted it to feel new and unplanned (much to the irritation of the priest, who was, by now, less than impressed with the happy couple.)

By then they were both delirious with nerves. "_Why would anyone as gorgeous as her want to marry me?" _ Was running through Mac's head every time she squeezed his hand in excitement.

"_i'm not sure he's ready to get married again." _ She worried whenever he had trouble making a decision. But he put those fears to rest; he's never been able to lie to her, so when she asked him if he really was ready and he said:

"Stella, there is nothing in this world I want more than to marry you." She believed him.

She finally reaches him after what seemed like hours walking down the aisle (even though she REFUSED to saunter.)

"Hi." She whispers, unable to suppress the elated grin on her face.

"Hi." He smiles, trying very hard to resist the temptation to kiss her.

They decided that they would make a big deal of all the wedding superstitions, she's wearing a blue clip in her hair, new shoes, underwear and dress (scoop neck straight satin dress with a small train) and the bracelet he gave her for her birthday six years ago. They also haven't seen each other in exactly twenty five hours and thirteen minutes so he's desperate to touch her. He rests his hand on her hip and she puts her hand on his arm.

"Please link hands." He says strictly, as if he were a teacher talking to disobedient kindergarteners. "Are we bad?" She says very quietly and they both snicker. Stella looks around for somewhere to put her bouquet (since she has no bridal party.) and turns to the priest,

"Could you hold this?" She asks and thrusts the bouquet at the priest. He takes it and clears his throat disapprovingly then continues. They link hands and grin dopily at each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" By this stage they're completely lost in each other's eyes but they know what words they have to tune in on (they basically have it worked out as their own names, 'vows' and 'do you')

"Stella," he says and shakes her out of her reverie, "Do you take Mac to be your lawfully wedded husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" She could laugh at how melodramatic the vows are but then again, she's in the kind of mood that she could laugh at anything.

"I do." She grins and they lean in to kiss. The priest clears his throat loudly.

"HE has to do his vows too." He raises his eyebrows and they both laugh.

"Whoops." Mac smiles.

"This never would have happened if we had a rehearsal." He mutters irritably.

"Do you Mac take Stella to be your lawfully wedded wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He grins.

"Would you place the rings in my hand?" He waits while they complete his request.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find a friend there. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Mac, in placing this ring on Stella's finger, repeat after me: Stella, you are now joined to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." Mac smiles and slides the ring onto her finger.

It reminds Stella of the day he proposed:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They were sitting in one of their favourite restaurants during lunch break.

"What is that?" Mac said staring out the window behind Stella.

"What? Where? Should I be getting my gun out?" She asked, turning around quickly. The posh elderly woman at the table next to them shot Mac an uncertain look.

"We're cops." He explained as he put a ring box on an empty plate in front of Stella.

"I don't see anything." She said with furrowed eyebrows. Mac shot a look at the black velvet ring box and Stella followed his gaze.

"Do you want me to eat this?" She joked.

"I want you to open it." He grinned knowingly. Stella picked up the ring box in trembling fingers and opened it. She inhaled sharply when she caught sight of the two carat diamond set in white gold winking back at her.

"Oh my god Mac." She said as she put it back on the plate and recoiled as if it had bitten her.

"Stella," He said and wriggled the wring out of the box from across the table. "Will you marry me?" He grinned and slipped the ring onto her trembling finger. She finally looked up from the ring on her finger to Mac's eyes and her mouth burst into an elated grin.

"Yes." She smiled and stood up then walked around the table. Mac followed her lead and they meet in the middle. Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's neck and nuzzled into it.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Stella, you are now joined to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." He says and squeezes her hands affectionately.

"Stella, in placing this ring on Mac's finger, repeat after me: Mac, you are now joined to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." She slides the gold band onto his finger. She decided that it had to have something unique about it, to make it different to his last wedding ring, so she had 'I'll love you forever' engraved on it – in Greek of course. It's corny but its how she feels.

"Mac, you are now joined to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Her claiming ownership of him reminds him of when they went back to the lab after he proposed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He had his arm draped around her waist as they walked through the doors of the lab. Danny caught sight of them and walked over.

"Hey Stel I need you in the lab." He said and put his hand on her back.

"Hey Messer, hands off the future Mrs Taylor!" She said playfully. Danny paused and looked at Mac over his glasses. Mac shrugged and smiled.

"You sly old dog!" He laughed.

"Oh go easy on him, Dan! He's not _that_ old!" She laughed and kept walking to the trace lab.

"Thanks for that, Stel. That was really sweet!" He called out after her.

"Ha – ha! You love me!" She declared before closing the lab door behind herself.

"Fiancé thing?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fiancé thing." Mac nodded.

"Congratulations by the way." Danny said as he scuttled into the lab.

"Thanks Dan." He smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be the other's best friend, first and foremost." Mac smiles contently at his wife. For the entire time he's known her she has been his best friend. He knows that will never change.

_For God's sake will you let me kiss him already? _Stella thinks irritably.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"It's about time." She says to Mac quietly and smiles. Mac laughs and shakes his head before kissing her happily. After two and a half minutes Stella realises that pashing Mac in front of his parents is probably a less than intelligent thing to do.

"Later." She smiles and plucks the bouquet out of the surprised priest's hands.

Stella laughs joyfully as they walk down the aisle together holding hands while their close friends and family (Flack, Aiden, Danny, Sheldon and Mac's parents) throw rice at them.

"Rice? Do you know how many pigeons we're gonna kill?" Mac says guiltily.

"Meh," Stella shrugs, "There were too many of them anyway." Mac smiles and shakes his head.

"Ok, ten bucks, who's going to catch the bouquet? I'm going for your mum."

"Danny or Aiden." He shrugs.

"You can't hedge your bets! One or the other, Taylor!" She says sternly.

"Ummm, Aiden." He shrugs.

"Mac, this is our first bet as a married couple." She says sentimentally.

"Well all will be revealed after the reception." He smiles and holds the car door open for her.

Once she's in her seat she hooks a finger in his belt and pulls him in with her.

"Twenty five hours is _far_ too long." She grins and kisses him.

"Far, _far _too long." He smiles and runs a finger down the side of her face then kisses her neck.

"Oh my god Mac we're married!" She grins and leans back against the seat. Mac wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his shoulder. He sighs deeply and kisses her forehead.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Well you just married me so I would hope you do." She laughs. He gives her his 'Stel, I'm serious.' look and she smiles.

"Yes, I know you love me." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I can't wait to get you alone." She grins evilly.

"I'll bet you can't." He smiles.

Two glasses of champagne each and a (seemingly) long reception later it was time to leave. Mac goes to open the car door but Stella grabs his arm and gives him a 'not happy Jan' look.

"Are you trying to wuss out of our first marital bet?" She asks in such a Stella way he smiles.

"Right, Sorry." He smiles and stands beside her.

"Aiden's gonna get it you know." He says wickedly to stir her up.

"Like hell she is!" Stella says and glares at him. They turn around curiously.

"Sheldon!" They both sigh.

"I'm getting too old to ignore such opportunities." Sheldon shrugs and grins. Stella goes up to him and hugs him.

"Way to go Hawkes." She grins and kisses him on the cheek. She runs back to Mac, waiving as she goes, and they get into the car.

"You looked pretty cosy with Hawkes back there." He says nonchalantly as they drive along.

"Why Detective Taylor are you jealous?"

"I've got such a gorgeous wife how could I not be? But I trust you."

"I trust you too."

"You know this is going to get confusing." He smiles. "Two Detective Taylors in one CSI unit." "We'll work around it." She says.

"I love you." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you too." Stella sighs and leans back into her seat.

She watches the road fly past as they drive towards the air port, towards their little piece of indulgence before they really face their future. She doesn't know what their future will bring but she doesn't care, as long as they have each other they'll be fine. And, in all honesty, she never could imagine a future without him.


End file.
